princess of vampire and her fiance
by uzumaki naima
Summary: naruto hanya seorang pekerja sekaligus siswa sekolah biasa, akan tetapi nasibnya berubah setelah kedatangan seseorang dikehidupannya. teror demi teror menemui dirinya. membawanya kepetualangan tak terduga


**PRINCESS OF VAMPIRE AND HER FIANCE**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan!**

**Pairing: naruhina**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, romance. **

_uzumakinaima_

Selamat datang di pegunungan Uzugake abad pertengahan dengan panoramanya yang indah dan alami. Hutan-hutan pinus yang asri serta danau dan sebuah kota yang teratur menambah kisah baru di pegunungan uzugake. Tembok-tembok pencakar langit serta rumah-rumah eksotis dengan tampilan sederhana namun tampak menawan, dihiasi aksitektur dan corak khas kota itu.

Namun, yang kita bicarakan saat ini bukanlah hal itu, melainkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalamnya...

...

...

...

Malam hari di kota uzugake

"hmm, kaachan pasti senang!" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang asyik menghitung lembar demi lembar uang di tangannya. Laki-laki itu sedang menelusuri sebuah jalan yang merupakan gang-gang sempit itu, sekarang.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, seorang remaja laki-laki yang harus hidup mandiri akibat terdesak oleh keuangan keluarganya. Naruto adalah seorang buruh pekerja bangunan, walaupun begitu ia tetaplah seorang murid SMA Uzugakure. Ia menjadi buruh juga karena terpaksa untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri. Sebagai anak tertua dari kedua bersaudara, Naruto juga harus membiayai semua anggota keluarganya, karena ayahnya telah pensiun dan sakit-sakitan. Ibunya juga hanya seorang pedagang kue kecil-kecilan.

Malam dengan bulan purnama bundar menyembul dibalik awan hitam malam yang dingin dan menusuk. Naruto dengan langkah teratur menelusuri gang sempit itu. Jam usang di tangannya menunjuk pukul 11:50 tengah malam.

Jalan yang dilewati Naruto tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat lampu remang-remang serta suara-suara serangga malam yang menusuk indra pendengaran.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

'aneh..kenapa bulu kudukku merinding ya..' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa takut sekali, padahal seperti biasa ia selalu melewati jalan itu setiap hari. Sebelum-sebelumnya hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara rintihan seseorang, dirinya yang agak kaget dan takut langsung melanjutkan dengan berlari dan berlari dan...

Pet!

Ooo...sial!"

Rutuknya. Tiba-tiba lampu di sepanjang jalan Naruto mati, begitupun di sekitar rumah-rumah dan jalan-jalan yang ia lewati. Karena ketakutan dan bingung, Naruto langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menembus kegelapan malam. Begitupun ketika tersadar Naruto melihat jam usangnya berpendar tertimpa cahaya bulan menunjukkan waktu pas tengah malam.

"_**AAAA...!"**_

Deg

"su..suara apa tadi?!"

Gumam Naruto. Suara yang terdengar tadi seakan memekikkan telinga. Seperti suara orang menjerit kesakitan.

'jangan-jangan suara tadi ha..."

Naruto yang masih terus berlari merasakan hawa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Teringat kembali berita tadi siang tentang seorang pria yang tewas misterius di sekitar jalan tempatnya berada.

'sial, kenapa harus mati lampu di jalan seperti ini' rutuknya dalam hati

Tiba-tiba penglihatan Naruto menangkap sesosok orang yang berada didepannya. Hawa ketakutan yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya setengah menghilang karena merasa menemukan seseorang yang menemaninya, di tengah kesendirian malam yang sunyi.

"a..ano permisi!"

Naruto menghampiri orang didepannya yang ternyata sedang membelakanginya dengan langkah takut-takut. Tapi suatu keanehan terjadi. Karena gelap dirinya tidak dapat memastikan dan ternyata bahwa orang yang tadi sedang memeluk seseorang. Merasa seakan mengganggu, Naruto memundurkan laju langkahnya sedikit ke belakang.

"hallo, aa..apakah aku mengganggu?!" tanya Naruto kepada orang didepannya. Orang yang disapanya itu hanya terdiam sambil terus membelakanginya.

"tidak, kok..." balas orang yang membelakanginya dengan nada serak dan berat. Tiba-tiba orang yang membelakangi Naruto itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan orang yang dipeluknya itu.

Brukkk!

Tiba-tiba orang yang dipeluknya itu langsung terjatuh menyentuh lantai dingin yang basah dan lembab.

Deg

Orang itu langsung membalik arah kebelakangnya yakni tepat kearah depan Naruto. Naruto sadar ternyata dirinya tidak tahu bahwa orang yang tadi disapanya itu adalah bukan manusia! Itu terbukti dengan mata merah menyalanya yang berpendar diantara keremangan malam, juga tetes-tetes darah di sekitar bagian mulutnya. Matilah riwayatnya sekarang.

"hmm... cukup lezat..tapi aku masih... haus..."

Seseorang itu kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seperti orang kehausan. Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berupa.. taring-taring yang panjang!

Naruto gemetaran.

"bingo..mangsa baru..hari ini aku beruntung juga ya..!

Naruto merinding ketakutan. Ia ingin segera lari dari makhluk didepannya, akan tetapi entah kenapa kakinya seakan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"sial...kenapa begini...!"

Naruto mulai berlari, namun sebelum itu terjadi, tanpa disadari orang itu langsung memeluk dirinya.

"_**gyaaaa!"**_

Naruto kaget, ia ingin melepas pelukan itu, tapi sangat-sangat sulit utuk dilepaskan. Orang itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan kuat.

"_bau ini...!"_

Ucap orang itu tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"aa..apa?!"

"_naruto...!"_

"ee...ke..kenapa kau bisa me..mengetahui namaku?!"

Dirinya menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"_rahasia!"_

Dengan secepat kilat orang itu langsung menancapkan taringnya yang kuat di kulit leher Naruto. Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tengkuknya. Naruto juga merasakan aliran-aliran darahnya berpindah ke tubuh makhluk di depannya. Perlahan-lahan penglihatannya mengabur. Karena kelehan dan darahnya yang di hisap, membuat Naruto pingsan seketika itu juga. Setelah puas orang itu langsung melepas gigi-giginya di leher Naruto.

Setelah itu, seseorang tadi langsung membaringkan tubuh naruto di jalanan dengan hati-hati.

"_maaf, aku melakukan hal ini, Naruto..!"_

Ucapnya pada sosok orang di hadapannya. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Naruto. langsung menggigit pergelangan tangannya, meminum darahnya sendiri dan langsung menstransfer darahnya ke mulut Naruto dengan melalui ciuman dengan sangat hati-hati.

_uzumakinaima_

Naruto pov

Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan yang terasa berat. Seakan-akan aku baru terbangun dari mimpi panjang. Ku gerakkan perlahan-lahan tubuhku yang terasa kaku dan sakit dimana-mana. Ku amati sekeliling ruangan. Tembok cat yang mengelupas, meja bobrok kecil, dan barang yang berantakan di sudut ruangan.

"mimpi ya..!"

Seingatku tadi aku masih dijalanan sehabis pulang bekerja dan sekarang, kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah, di kamarku sendiri. Dan juga insiden itu... ternyata hanya mimpi ya?!..

"Naruto!" seseorang terlihat membuka pintu kamarku. Dan ternyata itu adalah ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menghampiri diriku dan langsung memegang dahiku.

"kau tak apa-apakan, tebane?!" ucapnya dengan gurat-gurat kekhawatiran.

Aku merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu yang baik di matanya walaupun kaachan selalu galak kepadaku, memarahi jika aku salah, akan tetapi aku tahu kaachan adalah ibu yang baik, karena... aku baru menyadarinya hari ini dan kali ini.

"ya, kaachan, emang apa yang terjadi pada naru sih?!"

Aku berharap kaachan tidak mengatakan bahwa insiden tadi malam adalah nyata. Semoga, semoga, entah mengapa aku tak ingin hal-hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"tadi malam kau pingsan di tengah jalan"

Great!

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Kalau begitu hal itu benar-benar terjadi alias nyata.

"memangnya kenapa Naru bisa pingsan di tengah jalan, kaachan?!"

"Naruto, kaachan yang seharusnya bertanya, kan! Bukan kamu, memangnya ada apa sih, sampai kamu pingsan di tengah jalan begitu?!"

Oohh.. bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bertanya hal seperti itu kepada ibuku, matilah aku, aku takut ibuku tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi malam bahwa aku..aku..

"kaachan, masakan sudah matang, tuh!"

Ucap sebuah baritone yang ternyata Menma, adikku. Fuhh.. syukurlah ada dia, kalau saja tidak pasti aku lebih dan lebih lagi diinterogasi ibuku.

"ya sudah, nanti saja kau ceritanya Naruto, sekarang makan obat ini lalu pergi kedapur, kita sarapan bersama!"

Ucap ibuku yang langsung memberikan obat warung untukku. Dia lalu beranjak kedapur. Menma yang masih menyembul dibalik pintu hanya terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Naru niisan, kau baik-baik saja kan!"

Ucapnya datar. Dia memang seperti itu. Sikapnya dingin, entahlah menurun kepada siapa. Menma sangat berbanding terbalik denganku.

"ya!"

"kalau begitu syukurlah, aku tinggal ya!"

Tanpa sahutan dariku, dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Naruto pov end

_uzumakinaima_

Di sekolah

"hoi Naru, kudengar dari ibumu, tadi malam kau pingsan ya?!"

Ucap Kiba, teman dekat Naruto. Ia menghampirinya saat Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"emang kenapa sih?!" tanya kiba lagi.

Naruto terdiam.

"hehehe itu.. tadi malam aku kelelahan sehabis bekerja.. yah, jadi seperti itulah!"

Ucap Naruto berbohong. Kiba hanya terdiam. Dia berpikir dahulu. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"oo.. gitu ya! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Naru, ka bagaimana kau dengan gadis hyuuga itu, katanya dia menyatakan perasaan tempo hari padamu, ya?!"

"Kiba, kau tahu sendirikan, mereka itu kaya-raya, sedangkan aku.. punya apa? Tidak selevel dengan mereka sama sekali, apalagi gadis hyuuga itu, kalau aku pacaran dengannya, bisa-bisa aku diejek di seantero sekolah ini! Makanya aku tidak akan pacaran dengan Hinata dan juga.. aku tidak menyukainya!"

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam..bukan karena melihat hantu, akan tetapi melihat seseorang yang dibicarakannya bersama Kiba ada di hadapannya sekarang!

"Na..Naruto-kun..!"

Ucap Hinata. Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar kata-kata tadi. Dirinya yang tak kuasa melihat Naruto langsung melarikan diri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"tu..tunggu.. Hinata...!"

Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata yang berlari menjauh darinya. Naruto berlari dan berlari tapi naas, salah satu kakinya menyandung sebuah batu kecil dan terjatuh kesamping, membentur tiang sekolah dan

Brakkk

Kyaaaa!

Mendengat hal itu,Orang-orang didekat kejadian itu terkejut. Sebagian lagi menyaksikan Naruto membentur tiang sekolah yang berbunyi cukup keras.

"aduu..du! ittai!"

Seru Naruto. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang banyak mengerubunginya. Seakan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dipercaya. Kiba yang mengejar Naruto langsung membantu Naruto untuk bangun. Yang sekilas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror.

"kau hebat kawan, kukira kau kenapa-napa! Kau belajar ilmu darimana?!"

Naruto yang heran melihat reaksi dan kata-kata Kiba yang aneh mendelik heran kearah kiba.

"terima kasih kiba, memang ada apa sih?!"

"lihat, kau merubuhkan tiang sekolah, man!"

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang terjadi dibelakangnya. Ia seakan tak percaya melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Tiang yang ditubrukk Naruto tadi hancur berkeping-keping dengan retakan-retakan dikedua sisi-sisinya.

...tbc...

**REVIEW OR DELETE..**


End file.
